


Don't make changhyunlix sad

by jarofactonbell



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, everyone is protective of changhyunlix and so am i, jeongin centric, jeongin is Done With This School, jeongin is me i would fight bullies with my bare fists, let him go please he's suffering, park jin young's school of the gifted is back again, the smallest minchan, woojin had been through war and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/pseuds/jarofactonbell
Summary: "We can't organise crimes, Jinyoung-hyung would get too picky and we'll go nowhere. I have more rules but they're not of the utmost importance right now. This one is," he lets go of Jeongin' elbow and pokes the sole pointer finger into the junction below his ribs, voice dipping lower. "Rule of survival: make fun of changhyunlix and you will feel the collective wrath of the school."





	Don't make changhyunlix sad

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my group chat said 'hey jenny can you stop the war on hyunlix/changlix/changjin by doing a thing' to which I foolishly asked 'what can i even do i am one measly fanfic writer in the sea of avid screaming merch purchasing fan' and someone said 'write a changhyunlix'
> 
> For the record I said 'no I really can't what can I even do I'm a disgrace' 
> 
> But here we are
> 
> I think I might've gone for too long but anyway, this is a terrible read, I'm so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> [Iris made me a moodboard and I love it y'all should love it too it is great we are great friends how do I stop crying at how pretty it is](https://twitter.com/iris_d_72/status/989432527982026752)   
> 

When Jeongin steps a foot over the gate, he's accosted by a blur of brown and red. Someone chirps a cheerful 'hello heathen' and marshals him onward, one arm looped through his elbow.   
  
"Do we know each other?" He propositions, trying for more subdued confusion than outright panic. The person stops and considers him. Nods.   
  
Jeongin does not understand.   
  
"Kim Seungmin. You're the new blood, Jeongin. Now we're acquainted," Kim Seungmin declares, as if names guarantee complete and utter trust.   
  
It does not.   
  
"I still don't understand why you are marching me to the ominous uncertainty of a death roll," he tries to pull his arm back and away. Maybe he can find refuge in the office. Or the library. Heck, even the toilet sounds good. Park Jinyoung's School For The Gifted sounds downright cuckoo.   
  
"Because you are young blood, so I felt that it is my responsibility to point you in the right direction of survival in this sandpit. I'm also offering asylum," Seungmin expresses, sincere.   
  
"Are there bullies?" Jeongin wonders for the sake of it.   
  
"Not that many, but people are mean and you're very young, so I'm officially welcoming you. Now will you listen?"   
  
"What," he dreads this. He absolutely dreads this. There was no such worry when he took the exams, more worried about making it in the school to wonder about the potential existence of his nameless bullies. He allows Seungmin to loop a hand through his elbow again and be dragged to a building, head craned around to see everything.   
  
"Rule number one if survival," Seungmin interrupts him, "if any person at any given point of time ask you to dab, your arm is broken. It doesn't matter if it's not, it's broken, you can't dab."   
  
"How will this-"   
  
"Rule number two: If anyone you suspect is bullying you or making you sad or uncomfortable, just make sure you cry when talking to them when Chan or Woojin happen to wander past. All your problems will be resolved."   
  
"That sounds scary. Those people sound scary, how do I even know that they're not bullies-"   
  
"Rule number three: Accept nothing from Han Jisung, he drugs people on a regular basis," they stop in front of a building emblazoned with 'Office' in at least four different languages beside Korean.    
  
"Is this a school or a cover up for an underground mafia gang?" He stresses, with considerable stress. He wants an education, not play tag with the good few 100 students at this school who may or may not be running drug cartels in Macau or organising heists on the Swiss bank.   
  
"We can't organise crimes, Jinyoung-hyung would get too picky and we'll go nowhere. I have more rules but they're not of the utmost importance right now. This one is," he lets go of Jeongin' elbow and pokes the sole pointer finger into the junction below his ribs, voice dipping lower. "Rule of survival: make fun of changhyunlix and you will feel the collective wrath of the school."   
  
Before he can even ask what is a changhyunlix , Seungmin pushes him at the door and there's the principal stepping out, welcoming him.   
  
  
He doesn't find Seungmin again at second period, but Jeon Somi is assigned to show him around and she's considerably normal compare to Seungmin.   
  
Until she starts a weird interpretative dance routine with a girl from an upper grade, screaming in true pterodactyl style and Jeongin wonders if this is some sort of elaborate scam and he walked into the wrong school.    
  
"Do you know where to go? You look lost," a blonde boy approaches him, voice soft and cautious. Like Jeongin will start breaking down if he speaks at normal volume.   
  
"I don't know what is real anymore," he replies back blankly, "I think I lost my sanity somewhere around 8 this morning."   
  
"Do you want to have lunch with me? We have plenty of seats on our lunch table. Our guy went a bit happy and got the big table on the first day and he's been there since."   
  
It seems safe. The guy has a face of good and true intentions and Buddhist monk, plus Jeongin has no friends and he's lost, so he says yes and follows.   
  
"Oh no," he stalls as he makes eye contact with Seungmin, "you know Seungmin the forewarner."   
  
Seungmin gesticulates and smacks into the boy next to him who has his nose in a book, frowning and pushing the frame of his glasses up further. Woojin keeps walking and looks back at Jeongin when he refuses to take another step, raising eyebrows.   
  
"You alright?" He mouths at Jeongin.   
  
"I can't be here," Jeongin gestures to himself and Seungmin, "he's a certified lunatic."   
  
"If you mean Seungmin then he really isn't, he cares a lot as the youngest. Says it's something to do with sanity. He means well," blonde guy takes little steps towards Jeongin, like a big friendly grizzly bear to a frightened gazelle, on edge. Jeongin refuses to be kindly forced into a friendship first thing at his new school. He cannot -   
  
"Are you new?" A relatively tall kid swoops by them, all eye smiles and button nose wrinkling. Jeongin studied psychology. He knows about the Halo effect. He will not believe good-looking strangers aren't mafia agents in disguise.    
  
"Yes," he forces out, terse. "You're not a drug dealer, right?"   
  
"No," the laugh is surprised and not at all mean, "I would make a terrible drug dealer."   
  
"I would buy drugs from you without a doubt," a blonde one, equally pretty, ducks in and puts his chin on the pretty one's shoulder, eyes soft.    
  
"That's because you're whipped," Tall Pretty and Halo guy whispers back, eyes just actual lines on his face now.    
  
Jeongin mouths a mixture of 'what' and 'why is this happening to me right here right now' and Seungmin mimes something like Supreme Rule.   
  
What was that rule ? The weird term that he's not sure is Korean? His eyes must've spelled an audible 'please help' so Big Friendly Grizzly offers out his hand in rescue and Jeongin takes it, too much happening and imploding in his face.    
  
Seungmin slaps the table top. "Try to breathe."   
  
"I went to a Catholic school," Jeongin laments, "everything was so prim and proper."   
  
"Welcome to public school, honestly this is possibly the best of all them all," Seungmin solemnly inducts him a second time. "Have you been introduced? This is Minho, beloved bookworm."   
  
Glasses Boy lifts his head up and nods at Jeongin, immediately looking at his book later.   
  
"My name is Woojin," Grizzly Man gently informs him, tone reserved for frightened animals still very evident in his voice.   
  
"Yang Jeongin," he clips his head in a quick bow. Woojin smiles and nods encouragingly as Jeongin meets his eyes and Seungmin, skittish and with a bit of disdain, but still, an improvement.    
  
"Tall kid is Hyunjin, resident pretty boy," Seungmin jerks his head to Halo Angel, "and clingy blonde boyfriend number one is Felix."   
  
"Is there a blonde boyfriend number five?" Jeongin asks, inquisitive, because that's a fair assumption. If you start numbering stuff, there is a limit on how it long it will go for. It could be 5. Or 1000. Hyunjin is pretty enough that a boyfriend club of several boys mooning over him kind of can happen if there are enough people willing to work out that arrangements.   
  
"No," Seungmin snorts, "but there is a boyfriend number two."   
  
"No offence but I thought there would be more," Jeongin tells him, sincerely, because he wants to see the boyfriend club be a reality. Also Hyunjin is so pretty? Anyone with eyes can see that? He should have all the boys in the world who are willing to love him.   
  
"Not less?" Minho speaks at last, turning a page loudly.   
  
Woojin and Seungmin make no comment, glancing between Jeongin and Minho.   
  
"First of all, the more love there is, the better the world will be. Second of all, gee, people have unconventional relationships all around the world and in the Bible. Harems are legal in the Middle East. This is relatively safe, innocent and frankly more reciprocated than those harems. Third of all, even if I disagree with who he dates, damn, why would I blow up in his face about my beliefs? It's none of my business? I can just shut up and not say anything that could harm him? Because I'm a decent human being." Jeongin is passionate about this. God, people are being systematically killed in Russia for being homosexual. There are more problems in the world than 'how many people are allowed in a relationship'. Who bloody cares? Let them live. Why are people so bitter about lives that aren't their own?   
  
He conveys this to Minho, but amps it up in the salt department. Minho doesn't responds, takes off his glasses and folds them on the open page, pushing back his hair.   
  
"Yang," he nods, "I like you."   
  
"...thanks?"   
  
"Also boyfriend number two is behind you."   
  
Jeongin turns to see a guy with an ugly undercut that makes his face all weird angles and chinny, but he's sure that he's seen better hair days. He's alright, not conventionally attractive, but there's some sort of appeal there. He wouldn't know. He just met the guy. Maybe he writes heart wrenching poems about the patriarchy and how much he wants to shatter it with a sledge hammer. Or how much he despises societal conformity. Who knows.   
  
"Right," his mouth makes that weird clicking sound, "sure."   
  
"New blood?" Chinny tips his head at Jeongin.    
  
"Yang Jeongin," he sticks out a hand.   
  
"Seo Changbin. Feel free to sit. Minho doesn't bash anyone over the head with his book, so you're plenty safe."   
  
Jeongin doesn't know if it's a joke or a legitimate reassurance but he's going along with it, nodding and letting people assume things. He's been granted this half ‘I approve of you look’ and half ‘now never talk to me look’ as Changbin nods to the three at the table and joins his boyfriends, scuffing both by the back of their heads.   
  
"Why is Hyunjin dealing out drugs? He's too dumb to," he hears. It's affectionate, like something someone close to you would say and you would take no offence in it. It could be one of those things where you don't say 'I love you' but 'You're too dumb' suffices the need for the phrase just as well.   
  
Jeongin has enough for a day. He sits down next to Woojin.   
  
"How do you survive?" He's genuinely confused because he can't. He just can't.   
  
"Exposure to public schooling system and culture since young," the blonde shrugs, "also I have 3 younger siblings."   
  
"I'm the youngest," he stresses, with stress. In case that wasn't clear the first time. Woojin laughs, not unlikely, and reassures him that he'll fit into the brunt of things by second week.   
  
He's a pessimist but doesn't voice that, only stabs his lunch with solemnity.   
  
Hyunjin knocks into Changbin with a side tackle as Felix laughs at Changbin falling sideways, filming with his phone. It's cute. They're all laughing together.    
  
  
Week number one had passed and the following things had tripped one after another onto him in a landslide of unfortunate events:   
1\. Han Jisung made sherbet in chemistry and went around advertising that it's cocaine and succeeded in ten odd kids being rushed into the infirmary because they snorted sugar up their respiratory channels. Jeongin refused to touch the white stuff and denied strongly that he would not touch lab-created sugar powder and Jisung was discovered, persecuted and thus glares at Jeongin whenever they pass each other in the corridor   
2\. There was a school-wide dab competition that he was expected to enter but he has such an aversion for stupid western trends that he consistently insists that he broke his arm. The exact arm remained unclear. The sports teachers called him out from his bullshit and made him enter track.   
  
"If you can't swim then you can run," they all chorused, "now off with you."   
3\. Some people thought it was funny to make fun of his braces outside of the school gates. Not one, or two but a lot of people descended upon the idiots who should've known this school might be stupid in the face but also stupidly overprotective of any young blood so nobody dare look Jeongin in the eye within a 5km radius of the school   
  
Despite all of this, Woojin remains unnervingly calm, like he had worse, maybe, Jeongin doesn't dare ask, traumas are best left unprobed, Minho kept his rage in check although he suspects it's more Chan the Boyfriend that's 99% of Minho's impulse control rather than him not acting out his violent tendencies.   
  
Oh and the trio is cute. They're sweet with each other. They always walk each other to class despite having almost nothing in common - the spectacles that are Hwang Hyunjin sprinting half way across the school or Felix using the wall as running space before class time are signs of devotion and commitment that a lot of people don't engage in. Then what of Seo Changbin? Seo Changbin doesn't run, he strolls like he has all the time in the world, back from whichever boyfriends' classroom door and into his own like he's not late even though he most likely missed the 10 minutes of the lesson.   
  
In the library, near the windows facing the garden, lots of people avoid and plain don't go near the designated Napping Spot. But Jeongin is the designated Socially Liberal Spokesperson Against Bigots and Idiots, so he’s allowed unspoken privileges like the ability to trample all over Changbin’s arbitrary rules three times a week as opposed to everyone’s zero time. He’s also way too new to possibly learn all the etiquettes of this school in the span of a week, so when he stumbled upon the Place That Is Unbidden, nobody screamed or wailed or threw tomes at him. Just one Lee Felix shushing him and mouthing to Jeongin to step aside, Hyunjin’s face indented onto Felix’s shoulder with Changbin on a chair and sleeping on Felix’s thigh. Jeongin felt that this was a Normal Thing with how weirdly empty this entire shelf of very useful study guides on maths to economics to history, but didn’t comment on anything, only bowed in apology to Felix who waved him off good-naturedly, hand immediately resting on Changbin’s unruly hair, the other hand winding tightly around Hyunjin’s waist.

 

That was probably why people left them be. It's their own private spot. All of their faces lost the hardness that one must put as a defensive mask in order to survive school. But next to a window overlooking falling leaves, sunlight hitting cheeks and backs and hair at uneven spots, they can be boys again, strip back and just live.

 

That's cute. Perhaps that's love in its purest form. Jeongin bowed again and never wandered in there again. He also adopted the habit of checking with Chan before he goes somewhere. Precautions can save him lots of issues. 

 

This school is full of whack though. When can he leave?

 

It turns out that he can't, because he's meant to be here with these 8 other boys who are weirdly powerful by themselves but together they're like this collective force of uncontrollable nature, and they want him there, to complete them. He has nothing to offer, feels like he has nothing to offer, but Chan insists, so he joins them. Becomes one with the nine.

  
  


By the first month, the school officially welcomes in another child. Jeongin is by the gate, walking with Seungmin who's bickering with Jisung. The trio were already there, all three of them talking, Hyunjin’s hands inside Changbin's back pocket and Felix weirdly tucked under both Changbin and Hyunjin.

 

The new kid wastes no time. He points at changhyunlix, sneer already on his nose. Seungmin ceases talking to Jisung as Felix lifts his head to squint, mouth puckered in a pout. Changbin seems tense. Jeongin believes in the nonviolent approach to things. He's not going to hit or punch anyone. Instead he strides over to the new kid, swings an arm around their neck and turns them so that they both face the exit, all maintaining a smile on his face.

 

“I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave if your first instinct when you step into a school gate is harassment,” he smiles brilliantly, all venom and ‘fuck off from my hyungs’.

 

“They're f-" the boy doesn't get to finish when Jeongin’s grip tightens and he leans in closer.

 

“I don't like to repeat myself twice, new blood. Out.”

 

The new boy untangles himself from all the flags in Jeongin’s voice, unsettled. Jeongin lifts a brow and crosses his arms, gesturing to the gate.

 

“My father will hear about this!” The boy declares as he stalks out.

 

“Well he can talk to mine,” Minho drawls from behind them all. He probably saw everything, his glasses dropping lowly on the ridge of his nose.

 

“Well done,” Minho hums, nodding at Jeongin.

 

He looks at the trio, notably less upset, Changbin still glaring at the retreating back of the asshole and to Seungmin. He shrugs.

 

“Ultimate rule to survival at Park Jinyoung’s, Lee-ssi. Don't make changhyunlix cry.”

 

“Good words to live by,” Seungmin grins, “excellently put, Yang."

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl anyways please forgive I don't think I am made for poly relationships I butchered things and now I'm just regretting
> 
>    
> [TALK TO ME ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/jarofactonbell)  
> [A PENNY FOR YOUR STARVING ARTIST](https://ko-fi.com/jarofactonbell)  
> [LOOK IT'S CURIOUS CAT I GOT IT AT LAST FIND ME TALK TO ME](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny)


End file.
